


A Strange Comforting Sensation

by Jdkwinxgrl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A healthy dose of Existentialism, Angst, Dark Side!Logan, Doing FERAL THINGS for SCIENCE!, Gen, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, I don't want to tag Unsympathetic Roman or patton because this is how their characters act, It has been brought to my attention that this is a slow burn lol so..., M/M, Nothing too explicit or graphic but it might be squeamish, Remus is v much intrusive and v much has thoughts, Slow Burn, They're making the bad decisions, Well he makes the transition, Wrath Side, just a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdkwinxgrl/pseuds/Jdkwinxgrl
Summary: Don’t you ever just get tired of being nice?Something is awakening inside of Logan, for better or worse.(Dark Side!Logan AU).
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Future Relationships - Relationship, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 43
Kudos: 275





	1. In the back of his head

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [@askdarksidelogan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/626344) by @gidget-claws. 



**Odd,** Janus thought as a small trickle of energy shot down the back of his head. _Somebody just lied._

Perhaps odd was an exaggeration to anyone else. Seeing as 6 individuals occupied the mindscape, it wasn’t hard to get a feeling who did it. He was the only side that lied often enough that he’d become numb to his own frequency. Yet, sides hardly had any good reason to lie because they all loved their roles and spoke their truth to Thomas. When a side lied to Thomas, that was when Deceit got involved. Otherwise, a little lie now and again to each other wasn’t alarming.

Or so he had thought.

These lies seemed to be piling up, even if they weren’t said to Thomas. So, after the little itches persisted, out of curiosity, Janus decided to scratch.

* * *

“But if we put off making the video another day, Thomas’ll let everyone down.” Patton argued.

“Yes, yet, if he takes that day to gather a little inspiration, then just think of the illustrious improvements that could be made.” Roman said.

The two were arguing about the latest video for one of Thomas’ media platforms. Janus didn’t really care about that sort of thing, seeing as the four of them could usually handle it by themselves. Virgil was nowhere to be seen at the moment. Logan, meanwhile, was sitting on the couch, reading a book but eyes occasionally flickering up at the two.

Janus listened to their conversation. He decided to make his presence known when he started clapping his hands together in applause.

“Nice to see you three.” Janus announced. “Quite the spectacular performance.” He walked out from behind the couch to stand beside it. His words suddenly snapped all faces to him.

His smirked widened. Oh how he loved their fallen expressions.

“Oh, uh, hi Janus.” Patton said, giving him a nervous smile. Roman looked Janus up and down before crossing his arms.

“Snake. What’s this about a performance? Are you trying to tip the scales in one favor by weighing in on the situation?” Roman said.

“Well-“ Janus started.

“Get it? Scales? Like his face?” Roman smiled. Patton snorted, and the side in question rolled his eyes.

“Yes, yes, very funny, everybody absolutely adores the little quips you tell. They’re not low-hanging fruit at alllll.” Janus said. Patton’s eyes darted back and forth before he took a small step in between the two.

“That’s not really nice to just come in here to insult Roman. Do you have anything constructive to add?” Patton asked with a sigh. Janus hummed and plopped down on the couch, right arm perched on the armrest as Logan looked uncomfortable from his place in the middle. He scooted away.

“I mean, it was genuine praise. I loved the acting.” Janus’ eyes glanced at Logan as he smirked “A unique reprisal of Act 3.”

The logical side glared at him, somewhat taken aback. His reaction was subdued, as always. He should never let his emotions get the better of him.

Janus’ eye twitched as the feeling ran through him again.

“A reprisal of act 3? What are you going on about? This is for a 15 second tiktok, not an entire show!” Roman was exasperated, waving his arms around.

“Please get to the point, Janus. If you just came in here to play with us, I will politely ask you to leave.” Patton puffed up his chest in an effort to display hard power. How utterly adorable and useless. Janus sighed, getting off of the couch. His eyes fixated on Logan this time around.

“You shouldn’t make a habit of this. It isn’t healthy.” Janus said. He was beginning to turn when Logan closed his book and spoke.

“No,”

“No?” Janus raised an eyebrow.

“... it wasn’t low hanging fruit. It was merely a double entendre playing off of your snake countenance. As a matter of fact, snakes do not consume fruit. If there is any fruit placed within the low hanging proximity of a pet, it should be removed immediately before it has the chance to eat it in order to prevent any complications to its health.” Logan exposited. Everyone stared at him with blank faces as his typical bored expression bore into Janus.

“Yeah, you tell him with your nerd facts!” Roman proclaimed, smiling as if Logan had vanquished a foul beast. Janus noticed Logan’s fists clench.

There it was. That sensation.

“Ha.  Well, I guess you know where to find me, Logan. Toodle-Oo.” Janus didn’t wait for their replies. With a quick hand wave, he had disappeared.

“Unhelpful and cryptic as always! Ugh! I’m glad he’s finally gone.” Roman slouched. Patton lightly smacked his arm.

“Hey! He can be helpful when he decides to be!” Patton tsked, shaking his head.

“Yeah, which is like, never o’clock in the null time zone in the... no-thern hemisphere, gah! He's as opposite to us as orange is to blue.” Roman gasped, before trying to compose himself. “Now where were we? That Dr.Do-Little-Good made me forget what we were talking about!”

“Yeah, but I’m wondering what he was talking about in terms of Logan. He’s okay, right? Nothing gets him upset!” Patton grinned, still addressing Roman. Logan sighed and pushed his glasses up to his face.

“Yes. I’m fine.” Logan answered. 

Somewhere, Janus laughed.


	2. All That It Takes Is A Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And something as plain as a park–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second update today. As a treat.

It wasn’t that Logan thought he was right, he _knew_ he was right. It was a matter of fact, rather than opinion. The sun will rise, the Earth will turn, Logan will be correct. This emotion might be characterized as arrogance, yet arrogance did not mean the sensation of pride was automatically invalidated.

His reasoning usually allowed for concise and clear arguments that were easy to follow for both the other sides and viewers at home. If he wasn’t around, nearly nothing would get done. (Seriously, the amount of tangents the sides would go on – somehow they would end up talking about ballet shoes, absolutely _ridiculous_ ).

Sometimes, the other sides failed to see this.

So, the tiktok, right? When it came to planning and scheduling, Logan showed up first. Thomas had slept in, fine, he could adjust that day’s schedule - frustrating but doable - Logan had also made sure to tell Thomas and Roman to save any tiktoks that were inspiring or might be a trend he wanted to get in on. They could definitely get one 15 second tiktok done before leaving for his dinner plans at 4:30 after starting to get ready at 3:25. (It would take 5 minutes at least to switch tasks, but Logan thought ahead for such occurrences).

But Logan was put off by the fact that there weren’t any videos bookmarked or notes jotted down.

“Roman.” Logan yanked the light side up into the common area with one sharp gesture.

“Ouch, okay, I thought you were working on that.” Roman said, fixing his hair after having it pulled so roughly.

“I apologize. I did put some consideration into summoning you this time. Would you rate your experience better or worse than last time?” Logan asked, summoning a clipboard and pen.

“Better, not perfect, but better.” Roman said.

“Please give it a numerical value.”

“Uhh, I don’t know, a 6/10, what’s all this about?” Roman surmised. Logan nodded thoughtfully then scribbled the results down. A one point improvement from last time. Seemingly satisfied, he threw both the clipboard and pen behind him into the ether, startling Roman.

“Now, back to the matter at hand. Would you care to explain why you didn’t gather any inspiration like I requested?” Logan asked, gesturing at the phone he had summoned into his hand. It wasn’t actually Thomas’ real phone, however, Logan could appreciate the use of a good visual aid to help emphasize points.

“Inspiration can’t be _forced_ , Logan. It takes a certain spark to catch one’s eye: to erupt into a burning fire and flood the mind with a rush of ideas!” Roman grinned, balling his hand into a fist.

“Stick to one metaphor, please. Water would naturally cancel out any ‘spark of imagination’ as you so call it,” Logan said.

“This isn’t something like some game where water cancels out fire automatically. Sometimes the flames are so robust that they set the mind ablaze and dry up all the… er, lack of creativity, _nailed it_.” Roman said, gesturing with his arm. Logan remained unimpressed.

“Putting that aside, I devised a clear strategy for Thomas to follow in order to gather these ideas and hopefully speed up the creative process.” Logan said. “I did it specifically to help _you_.”

“Yes, but the videos you suggested were all based on statistics, views, likes, et cetera. I mean, I want to have Thomas seen by the most people more than anyone, yet you’re taking all the _grandeur_ out of the profession. Acting is an art!” Roman professed. Logan bristled before taking a deep breath and adjusting his glasses.

“I’ll admit, I do not understand acting, however, you did not add anything to the list either, so…” Logan pressed his palms together.

“I was busy!” Roman groaned.

“Thomas was on the app for 3 hours straight yesterday. How do you keep ignoring my obviously helpful advice?” Logan exclaimed. Roman’s eyes widened, having no good defense to speak of.

“Ooookay, let’s just cool it down, bring it way down to Hadestown. That was yesterday. This is now. Who are you to say what I did was right or wrong?” Roman said, crossing his arms.

“What are you even–” Logan was cut off by Patton bouncing up in between the two.

“Right or wrong? That’s my job, silly!” Patton said with a grin. He wrapped his arms around the two other side’s necks and drew them into a huddle. “What’re we all talking about?”

Logan huffed and untangled himself from the equation. This simple problem was turning into a bigger dilemma the longer this went on. Horribly inefficient. It was a 15 second tik tok for crying out loud! But no, Logan would not cry out loud, he couldn’t, he convinced himself he did not want to.

When he turned back to the other sides, he saw that they had started up the conversation again without him.

“I’m all for Thomas taking care of himself, alright. Just, Thomas made a promise to himself that he would get some work done today, as well as see his friends later. Thomas should stay true to himself.” Patton argued. Logan attempted to interject.

“Yes, as I was saying–” “We can get it done tomorrow. A quick ride to the movies would be even more helpful for garnering new ideas, making the content even better!” Roman said.

“I fail to see–” “Yeah, but the movie theatre is far away from Joan’s house, and we promised to lend them a ride while theirs was in the shop this weekend. We wouldn’t want to make Joan late on our behalf.” Patton pointed out, softening his eyes.

Logan threw his hands up and decided to sit down on the couch. If they weren’t able to listen to him, he wouldn’t even try to contribute. It was better this way, as long as they made a decision in the end. How could they so repeatedly fail to see the effort he was putting in? His well founded reasoning?

Then, a certain snake decided to visit. Logan decided perhaps he would take him up on his offer, afterall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be honest the most I've seen of Hadestown is the one song referenced. *shrugs*


	3. Of Course You Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I should probably pace these updates. Also me: it's pride month tho. 
> 
> tw: blood, spiders, weed mention, burns mention. I've never really used trigger warnings so, uhhh, if I'm forgetting any please let me know.

The Dark Sides was just a name that Roman had recently come up with. For the longest time, even without a title, there was an unspoken line between what Thomas feared and Janus decided to hide, and the sides Thomas entrusted with most of his problems.

Going into the Dark Side common room would not be as drastic as going into a particular side’s corner of the mindscape. While Patton’s room came with mood swings and nostalgia, Virgil’s heightened the fear: the common rooms remained mostly neutral no matter what side of the Mindscape they were on. The only difference was their frequent inhabitants.

When Logan entered the Dark Side common room, he noted the more worn in sofa, but no Dark Sides. Then, he felt a piercing pain in his abdomen. Blood shot out of his mouth as he curled inward.

“Hey Logan!” Remus exclaimed, standing behind him. “Knife to see you!”

Remus pulled the knife out, a sure-fire death sentence if Logan had been a human. Keeping the foreign object in would help clot the blood, but Logan was thankfully not human. After the initial shock, Logan started to breath and the blood slowly reabsorbed itself in his body, wound repairing itself.

“The Duke… predictably unpredictable and crude. Where’s Deceit?” Logan asked, straightening his back and fixing his hair. He always had it styled so that it was out of his eyesight for the ultimate field of view, and in a neat manner to maintain his professionalism. From his tie to his polished shoes, everything about him was to be taken seriously.

“Aww, you don’t want to play with me? We don’t need him to have fun!” Remus said, rubbing his shoulder with Logan’s. His lips turned down in disgust as he pushed Remus away. “Fine, well, the least you could do is ask me how I’m feeling. It’s only polite, you know.”

Logan sighed. “Fine, Remus, how are you feeling to–” “SPIDERS, SPIDERS EVERYWHERE. SPIDER WEBS. SPIDERS EATING OTHER SPIDERS!”

Remus blurted out, the images appearing and reshaping as he changed his vision. The whole dark commons was now filled with spiderwebs and spiders, Logan currently bound and wrapped up in a wound of thread, his side being bitten into by a large black widow. He remained unphased while Remus’ grin stretched wide across his face.

“I’m not the one afraid of spiders. Patton is,” Logan said.

Remus tilted his head, throwing a bunch of tiny spiders into his mouth to chew on. They made a disgusting crunch noise with every smack of his jaw. He shrugged and snapped his fingers, the whole illusion disappearing. Logan fell onto the couch and Remus plopped down beside him.

“I guess you’re right. I’m feeling delightfully disturbed, thank you very much, how are _you_ feeling?” Remus asked, wrapping an arm around Logan’s shoulders and jabbing him in the chest. Logan shoved it off and scrambled to the opposite end of the couch.

“I’m okay.” Logan grit his teeth, straightening his collar.

“Oh really? Tell me more.” Janus appeared beside Logan, sitting on the armrest. He was leaning down so he hovered over the logical side. Logan scooted away in the opposite direction, putting himself an equal distance away from the both of them. Everytime it was surprising to Logan. Like many of the light sides, he wasn’t quite fond of how the dark sides could just… **appear** without any warning.

Remus seemed to take this as an invitation, yet before he could move, Logan stuck up both of his arms and pointer fingers.

“If either of you get any closer, I _will_ be leaving.” Logan huffed. Remus opened his mouth to reply, but with a quick grasping motion from Janus, Remus covered his own lips. He continued to try and talk anyway, his speech muffled. He only stopped trying to talk after an all too sharp glare from Janus dug in too deep. Remus gave up, Janus allowing him to talk again.

“I was only going to say ‘okay’, _stubborn snake daddy_.” Remus muttered, crossing his arms and slouching into the couch. Janus rolled his eyes and proceeded to regain his own composure with a smile.

“So, Logan, why the sudden visit?” Janus said sweetly.

“I embody Thomas’ curiosity. Your words earlier seemed to justify a further inquiry.” Logan answered. “You mentioned an unspoken habit that I am unable to identify.”

“Lies, of course. You’ve been telling a lot of them recently,” Janus said. Logan raised an eyebrow.

“What falsehoods do you speak of?” Logan asked.

“I’m a figment of Thomas’ imagination, not a mind reader. I can only guess that you are currently unhappy with your role,” Janus said. Logan searched Janus’ expression, knowing how useless an effort that was when confronted with a side that seemed to deceive as easily as breathe.

“Pardon?”

“Tell me, why wasn’t Logic involved in the conversation earlier? I mean, it was about planning and I know that’s your _thing_.” Janus asked.

“I was engaged in the conversation,” Logan answered, shifting slightly in his seat.

“Really? So you reading by the side lines counts as ‘engaged’? I didn’t know you measured your participation by the same standards as Thomas’ Grade 8 gym teacher.” Janus said, busying himself by adjusting his gloves.

“Mr.Dower’s 8th grade boy’s gym class… I can just smell that change room right now. A wonderful mix of marijauna, nervous sweat, and axe body spray. Thomas should’ve lit a match in there: everything would have exploded! The entire class: mutilated!” Remus exclaimed, moving his hands in the shape of an explosion, shaking with excitement.

“I don’t think it would’ve exploded. The worst case scenario would be someone knocking into Thomas while he held the lighter and maybe burning himself.” Logan corrected. “Although, injuries would be kept to a minimum if he employed a ‘stop drop and roll’ technique.”

“Well you don’t know that for sure!” Remus was defensive and then brightened up again. “Ooh! Maybe we should replicate that experiment here! I’ll fill the entire room with axe spray and we can watch things go BOOM!”

“A proper experiment has a hypothesis, a test, and then observations from which we then compare to our hypothesis in our conclusion. This is the mindscape, so whatever Thomas believes to be the result will occur. With an entirely predictable outcome, a hypothesis, and thus, the entire experiment, is unnecessary and a waste of time.” Logan said.

“Ugh! How can you be so boring? It’s just for fun! I don’t understand how my brother listens to you… oh wait, he _doesn’t!”_ Remus cackled, leaning against Logan as he devolved into a fit. Logan roughly shoved him off and stood up off the couch.

“You’re just trying to be insensitive for the sake of being shocking. If you think your words bother me, you’re wrong.” Logan snapped.

“No, _you’re_ wrong.” Logan sharply turned his attention to Janus, staring at him with narrowed eyes. Janus didn’t even flinch as he continued on. “Because you know within your heart that it’s the truth. The other sides won’t listen to you as long as you stay in that role. You’re changing.”

“Logic doesn't change. Logic is predictable and reasonable and reliable. My purpose will always be the same.” Logan said. Janus sighed. He forgot how stubborn Logan could be. He needed to be sensitive with his word choice.

“I never said anything about purpose. A side’s role and purpose are not interchangeable.” Janus clarified. Logan crossed his arms.

“Go on,”

“Let me speak your language. Suppose there is a squeaky door hinge in Thomas’ apartment. How should Thomas fix this problem?” Janus asked. Logan seemed to relax now that he had something to occupy his pent up energy.

“It would be too expensive to replace the door hinges themselves, and needlessly so to replace the door itself if the hinges are causing the problem. Assuming Thomas doesn’t have an oiling can - which he doesn’t - and his friend does, a good solution would be to ask a friend to bring an oiling can the next time they come over so that Thomas can get rid of the noise. However, the best solution would be to buy an oil can, seeing as in the long term having one in the house would allow for Thomas to deal with squeaky hinges as they occur and not just the ones located on that single door.” Logan reasoned.

“In that scenario, nothing fundamentally changes about the door hinge, rather Thomas adapts to find his solution. I am proposing that your purpose as logic will forever remain within you, but your role, the way that you present your ideas and perhaps formulate solutions, will change.” Janus explained, walking towards Logan.

“Are you implying another split? The last split was when Thomas was under the age of five, and well,” Logan said, gesturing with his arm widely in Remus’ direction. “No offence.”

Remus chuckled, body rocking back and forth with the motion. He yelled from his place on the couch,

“Oh, all the offence taken. In fact, I’ll take your fence and show it up your–” “No, I am not implying another split.” Janus interjected. “I don’t think Thomas needs these feelings embodied by two separate sides in order to make sense of them.”

Logan was about to speak, and then closed his mouth. He considered Janus’ words.

“You just said _ feelings._”

“No, I said __.” Janus rolled his eyes.

“I heard you say peelings! Like all of our skin peeling off and being sewn together into one large squishy blanket!” Remus supplied. Janus did not want to dignify that with a response. He was used to it.

“Yes, _feelings_ , but more specifically that **anger** you’ve been suppressing and lying about recently.” Janus said, taping Logan on the chest. Logan bristled.

“I don’t feel things.” Logan said, shaking his head.

Janus paused. He waited. He frowned.

“You’re telling the truth,”

“Of course I’m telling the truth.” Logan said. “I’m Logic.”

“Huh.”

It was at that moment Janus realized he probably should have opened with that statement. There was a reason he had suppressed Logan during the trial and other arguments: while both employed a similar type of reasoning on occasion, that reasoning could sometimes come to different conclusions altogether. This was not good. Not one bit.

“Is that all? I think I’ll be going now, seeing as my curiosity has been quite sated. This has been nothing but a waste of time.” Logan said.

“Really? So soon?” Remus appeared in the space beside Logan, causing him to jump. He sighed.

“Thomas needs me.” _More than he needs you_. It went unsaid yet was all too clear and meant to hurt just the same. Janus swallowed back the obvious slight. His ego wouldn’t be damaged so easily.

“Just think about what I said, and come back whenever. Our door is always open to you.” Janus said. He took Logan’s hand in between his own gloved ones, offering him more than just a smile. Logan tensed.

“Remember. You. Me. Axe spray. Could be a lotta _funnnnn_...” Remus teased, holding up a can and shaking it wildly. Logan looked between the two and let his hand fall when Janus retracted his arms.

“Maybe,” Logan answered, obviously unsure about the idea.

“A maybe is better than a no! I’m leaving before you can change your mind, bieeee!” Remus hollered before dashing off into the distance. Logan wrinkled his nose, detecting the faintest whiff of that cursed spray.

“One last thing, Logan.” Janus spoke up.

“Hm?”

“Next time you’re, I don’t know… _frustrated_ look into a mirror, for me, okay? Humour me.” Janus smirked. Logan didn’t know what to make of the request. It was odd to say the least.

“Fine,” Logan agreed. Janus did a flicking motion with his hand and out of nowhere, Remus popped into existence.

“If you could do the honours...” Janus presented a switch in the ground with a small bow.

“Could I?!” Remus grinned, hopping with excitement.

Before Logan could say anything, Remus cranked the comically large switch back and a hole opened in the floor below him. Gravity took over and Logan fell out of the dark side common room, screaming.


	4. Just A Small Sliver Of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr.Claw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity did win. tw: swearing, physical aggression.

A hole opened in the ceiling of [Logan’s room](https://askdarksidelogan.tumblr.com/post/618065224381186048/hello-again-its-a-little-dark-now-you-okay).

“AaaaaAAAAAHHHH _HHH_ –” _**WhMP!**_

Face first, right onto his bed. How quaint. At least the exit was more comforting than the stabbing he endured at the entrance.

Logan flopped back into his covers and sighed as he stared at the (thankfully) now holeless ceiling above him. The room was dark and peaceful. Maybe he’d rest his eyes for a moment before going to join the others. That sounded like a nice idea...

“Hey Logan.”

His eyes widened.

The logical side jolted upright in bed, eyes zeroed in on the figure in his lab desk chair. The chair slowly turned around, revealing Virgil, legs up, back slouched within it.

“Sup.” Virgil said with a small wave.

“What are you doing in my room?” Logan asked, fixing his glasses.

“Just chillin’, waiting for you to get back.” Virgil answered, shrugging. He was being incredibly nonchalant about the whole situation.

“With the lights off?” Logan continued. The only sources of light were the stars in his outer space window, the glow in the dark star stickers on the walls, and the lava lamp on his bedside table. He enjoyed the peace that the night time brought to a busy mind.

“More dramatic that way. It really reinforces the whole ‘creature of fear and darkness’ thing I got going on, y’know?” Virgil said.

“I don’t know. That’s why I asked.”

“Ah,” Virgil said, giving a small nod. “Understandable.”

“...”

“...”

“Virgil, why are you _actually_ here?” Logan asked with a sigh.

“I heard someone took a little trip to the Dark Side’s commons, and I was wondering ‘ _why would any sane side do that?_ ’” Virgil asked, an edge to his voice. Logan took this moment to gather himself by fixing his hair and straightening his tie.

“I was invited by Deceit, and I accepted.” Logan answered, avoiding his eyes.

“Huh, and I also remember specifically telling you guys _not_ to listen to him. Funny how life works out that way.” Virgil surmised, scratching his chin. “They’re dangerous.”

“I understand your concern as a friend, however, I also am capable of making my own decisions. What I do in my free time when I’m not helping Thomas is my business.” Logan said. He slid off the bed and made the covers so they were all neat and tidy again. His axolotl stuffie had fallen onto the floor and that was no good at all. 

“I originally was going to give you the benefit of the doubt, yet you _chose_ to go over there? The Dark Sides are named that way for a reason. They’re no good for Thomas,” Virgil said.

“How would you know, Virgil? You know them just as well as the rest of us.” Logan shot back. Virgil was about to respond. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes.

“Do you not trust me more than you trust Deceit? He’s literally tried to silence you on multiple occasions and butt you out of the conversation. I’d never do that. I’ll argue with you, but I would never outright prevent you from speaking,” Virgil said. “He’ll use you then disregard you like he did with Roman.”

Logan sat down on the edge of the bed in front of Virgil, smoothing out the covers beneath him. He considered Virgil’s words carefully, trying to piece together both stories. What Deceit said earnestly intrigued him, as much as it terrified him. The side had easily strung him down the line like an eager spark: it was unknown whether or not there was a bomb awaiting him at the end. Virgil brought up good points too, although, both sides were prone to bias and their own personal grudges.

“Virgil. I appreciate your words of advice. I believe they come from a good place.” Logan started, regarding him thoughtfully.

“ _I sense a ‘but’ coming._ ” Virgil said under his breath, shifting in his seat.

“But, Thomas has recently shown willingness to work with Deceit. He is a portion of Thomas, so in the future I will have to work with him in order to solve problems. Avoiding him entirely is impossible and unproductive.” Logan said.

“Okay, yeah, you can’t shut him out forever, yet there’s a difference between being summoned to the common room and going over to the Dark Side to have tea and cookies!" Virgil said. 

"I did not have tea and cookies, we merely sat on their couch and talked. Remus, in fact, stabbed me–"

"YOU WERE STABBED?!"

"Deceit was very welcoming by comparison." Logan noted, crossing his legs. 

"Anyone is civilized next to that guy. Don't you see? He’s trying to manipulate you, reprogram you like some robot!” Virgil exclaimed, putting his feet on the ground so he could lean forward properly in the chair. Logan narrowed his eyes.

“I think you have overstepped your boundaries. All of us sides, including Deceit, are trying to do what we think is best for Thomas. I will consider your words of warning, but for now, I will have to ask you to leave.” Logan said, standing.

“What Deceit thinks is the best isn’t always the truth! There are more things that could go wrong if we let him participate than go right. Why are you defending him?” Virgil argued. Logan didn’t even look at him as he walked past towards the door. He grabbed Logan’s wrist. “Listen to me!”

“No, _you_ listen to **_me_ **.” Logan snapped, taking and wanking Virgil’s arm so far back that he was standing out of his chair. Virgil’s breath hitched. Logan lorded over him, noses inches apart. 

“I have made my opinion clear and known. I will not say it one more time, and I am **_not_ ** changing my mind.” Logan’s tone rumbled, a field upon which darkened clouds rolled into view overhead. Foreboding, firm. His grip tightened harder around Virgil’s wrist. “ _Understand?_ ” 

Virgil nodded frantically and Logan dropped his arm. Stumbling as he scrambled away, the desk shook from in his attempt to find purchase within a wider distance. He nursed the appendage against his chest, looking the other side up and down. 

“What the _fuck_ , Logan.” Virgil breathed, eyes widened in fear. He quickly grabbed a hold of the handle and ran out the door.

Logan was left alone in the darkness, staring at the empty place that Virgil used to occupy. Oh man, was this what it was like to be hyped up on adrenaline? His heart just wouldn’t stop. The surrounding edges of his vision were submerged in black. 

Realization trickled into his bloodstream and joined the constant flow, his face slowly scrunched up in disgust.

He staggered back and plopped onto the bed. Closing his eyes, he needed to get a handle on his breathing, this _sensation_ thrumming inside him. Part of him didn’t want it to stop, wanted him to punch something, throw something, let everything _go–_ but that part was being drowned out by the need to rationally detach and regain control. 

Deciding the ever expanding cosmos would calm him down, he looked over at the oval shaped window. His eyes widened at what he saw reflected in the glass.

_There._

A single orange sliver carved out in his left iris. It pulsed with a dull glow in time to an unknown rhythm

Logan blinked. It continued to glare back at him.

 _“...What?_ ” Logan gasped. He got up off the bed and stalked closer to his reflection, focusing on the oddity. His vision was now free of black.

Had he ever seen this before? He didn’t think so. It was similar to a form of heterochromia Thomas had met in a girl once when he was younger. There was no orange in his right eye, and the one in his left eye seemed to be dimming. Logan sighed and fixed his appearance. He pushed his glasses up from where they were hanging on the bridge of his nose, and styled his hair so only a single bang fell forward with the rest slicked back. 

Now that he was settled, he considered the greater implications of this occurrence. If Thomas hadn’t willed this into being, and Logan hadn’t willingly changed his appearance, did that mean the mindscape had rules of its own? Were there things in the imagination that resulted in the unknown?

Maybe he would entertain an experiment. Just one couldn’t hurt.

* * *

“ _It's funny how nobody sings about orange, the reason's no rhyme, I'm starting to mind how…_ ”

Patton hummed one of his favourite songs as he washed the dishes. After they finished eating Logan had excused himself, when usually he at least offered to help clean up. Virgil took up that job instead and now here he was, employing the last step after everyone had left. All the other lights were off, save for the one above him in the kitchen.

There was something about the mundanity of the action that Patton enjoyed. Dishes didn’t need to be cleaned, he could just throw them away and nothing would be wasted. He couldn’t cook, nor did the sides need to eat, yet it was nice when they had dinners together. It reaffirmed this feeling of family that Patton hung onto.

Thomas had decided to go to the movies after all. Him and Joan had been a little late their outing in the evening, yet his friends were understanding. Logan had harped on Thomas to get to bed in good time, so the sides were free to chill as Thomas rested.

Patton enjoyed the clinking of clean plates piling together and the distant sound of the ice machine. He couldn’t help the smile that came to his face, knowing the others were probably in their rooms either resting or doing the activities they enjoyed while Patton looked after their metaphysical house for all of them. He took pride in that responsibility.

“... _we take our ideas and put them in storage. But peel back the rind, who knows what you'll find_ …” He rubbed into this one particular piece of cutlery.

His murmurings were interrupted when he heard the sound of footsteps down the stairs.

“Hi Kiddo!” Patton said, turning around to find Virgil sitting down on a bar stool. His face looked particularly sullen before he buried it in his elbows on the countertop.

“Hey Pats.” Virgil murmured. Patton frowned.

“You alright?” Patton asked, coming over. Virgil shrugged.

Patton sighed. He pulled out Virgil’s purple mug from the cupboard and a large kettle. Using mindscape logic, he poured a cup of hot chocolate into the mug. A few tiny marshmallows floated up to the surface of the liquid.

“Here, have a little somethin’ on the house, made with love.” Patton said, pushing the mug forward.

Virgil perked up, hood still on. He took a look between the mug and Patton before taking it into his two hands. The hot sensation and recognizable smell helped to ground him in the moment. The marshmallows were positioned in the shape of a heart.

“Thanks,” Virgil said.

“No problem, take your time.” Patton smiled softly. He went back to doing dishes with his back turned to him. Virgil took a small sip of the drink to test the temperature. He hissed as the tip of his tongue burnt. Okay, still hot.

The two of them went on like that, emerged in this agreed upon sort of silence. Patton opened and closed drawers as he put different things away. Virgil managed to get a few more sips out of his drink. He was lucky he didn’t wear glasses, otherwise the steam would’ve fogged them up.

Pattin turned to face Virgil once everything was put away.

“So… how are you enjoying your drink? Do you like it a hot choco- _lot?_ ” Patton asked. Virgil snorted into his drink, causing it to swish around. He set the mug down on the countertop as he whiped his smile with his sleeve.

“Yeah,” Virgil sniffed. Patton smiled and leaned down on the counter. His features softened.

“Now, I can sense you’re upset. Do you want to talk about it?” Patton asked. Virgil sighed and kept his eyes trained on the surface design.

“Do you think I can be… I don’t know… too pushy?” Virgil asked. Patton tilted his head. 

When Virgil insulted himself, Patton's first reaction was always to assure Virgil of the opposite. That he was a valued member of the sides and that his input - while sometimes Patton disagreed with it - came from an earnest place. Yet, Patton didn't think Virgil wanted a simple pick me up right now: he wanted advice. 

"Well, it depends on the situation." Patton answered. “I think we’re all a little pushy when we need to be. People fight for the things they care about. Did something happen?"

Virgil hesitated.

"I'm – pretend I'm speaking hypothetically here, or something. What if someone’s _too_ pushy?" Virgil asked. Patton summoned a chair and sat down.

“I recently learned that fighting too hard, even though you care, can be a bad thing if you don’t have a clear cause, or are unable to set limits.” Patton sighed. He had lost control of himself, becoming so lost in a fumbled together narrative he became a giant monster.

“Logan, he…” Virgil didn’t want to worry Patton with the details, so he simplified “got mad mad at me. I must have pushed too hard.”

“Right. Logan’s very particular when it comes to boundaries,” Patton said.

“Tell me about it,” Virgil grumbled into his mug as he was sipping it, resisting an urge to rub his wrist. The eye thing itself was also a whole barrel of worms and questions that he didn't even want to get _into_ right now.

“Well, as logic, he likes clear, outlined rules, and I can kind of relate to that sort of comfort. They're solid and reliable, most often times reasonable." Patton said. "I… I’ve realized that I’ve been too hard on Thomas so I’m generally trying to be less harsh on everyone. Instead of pushing; respecting,” He began tapping on the countertop absentmindedly with his fingers, one afrer the other.

“So you suppose I shouldn’t have said anything? Ignored it entirely?” Virgil asked, unsure. Patton was morality, he was the ultimate judge of what was right or wrong.

Patton regained some of his energy, realizing how much Virgil was depending on him in this moment. He smiled, sitting up straight.

“Don’t ignore it, just… take note of it, tuck it away for later in that sweater pocket of yours. Give Logan some space, and I’m sure it’ll work itself out! It’s better to do what people want sometimes even if we think how we’re acting is seemingly in the other person’s best interest,” Patton said, doing his best to articulate the lesson Janus had taught him. He hoped Virgil could prevent himself from making the same mistakes Patton did.

Virgil didn’t entirely know if putting things off was the best idea. He'd never seen Logan act so forward before, putting it kindly. The chilling image of his suprisingly sharp expression and the eriee orange glow stuck in his mind. 

Virgil, as anxiety, was highly reactionary, and thought any and all danger needed immediate action. He supposed even if Logan was aggressive in that moment, he wasn't a _threat_. Virgil regrettably had himself partly to blame for pushing Logan's buttons too hard. For now, he would let Logan simmer and see if anything would happen: if he boiled over or let the water calm. He could trust his fellow side that much.

The side let out a sigh. Patton was a good person to talk to when he needed reassurance. 

“Okay, whatever you say, Padré.” Virgil smiled, raising his mug in a testament to Patton’s advice and swigging it back to finish it off.

Patton beamed back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton's trying his best!! But is it what our boy needs?? What do you think? 
> 
> For all intents and purposes, this is a prequel to the main series, the build up to how the blog began. Otherwise, I'd just be re-writting the entire AU which isn't necessarily productive or right to do lol. For example, I guess you know why I think Virgil doesn't try to touch Logan to stop him anymore.
> 
> I'm always open to criticism and general feedback!


	5. Ready Or Not...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a game of tag.

Sometimes, Logan would dream of nothing of particular substance. Not that there weren’t nights where dreams did not grace him, however, these dreams were different. 

He would be standing in a forest.

Tall trees, seemingly going on for miles on end around him. There were no animals here, no wind to push him in whatever direction need be. Quiet. Suffocating. Nothing but the sound of his breath and an unsteady heartbeat.

Other sides might appear and call him to play, or he’d be left alone. Walking. Waiting. Searching. But for what? 

_(The Forest was different today, eerily so.)_

An empty seat at the table, disturbed dust, a person walking just in the corner of his eye, a laugh that seemed to fade from memory the moment it was done echoing. Oh slightly, _subtly_ out of place - almost negligible, yet stirring in the darkness of his thoughts. 

“ _Let’s play hide and seek_ ,” a familiar voice had said. So easy, so smooth. 

An old game, still ongoing. A participant sat deep in the forest’s thickets: amid weeds, deflated balls, broken frisbees and other forgotten, untended things. 

His head jerked up, hopeful. Elsewhere, Logan took his first step forward. 

“... **here I come.** ” 


	6. Intrusive Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ That might alarm you. ♫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel, so some things here won’t have a pay off until the actual AU. The first half of this chapter was inspired by my realization that gidget had Dark!Logan content on their main blog not on their ask blog: content I had not yet seen until now lol… yeah btw pre-dark!Logan has a ponytail and so that’s a thing.

“Today’s the day! The results will be in before lunchtime and boy am I more excited than six year old Thomas on Christmas Sunday!” Roman exclaimed, bouncing into the kitchen area.

“I believe that year it was on a Monday.” Logan corrected, looking up from his book. It was the next day, and all the sides were gathering around for breakfast. Patton made everything, but since he set almost every meal accidentally on fire, he mainly just summoned meals pre-prepared to make. Every single recipe was written down in a wide array of different pens and crayons – anything that happened to be lying around the mindscape at the time of addition: all in one neat little book. Patton was immensely proud of his collection.

Roman and Logan were currently set up at the table. Virgil hadn’t come down yet. This was a fact that Logan was physically choosing to simultaneously acknowledge and not read further into. He adjusted his messily assembled ponytail and pushed it further into his head.

“Oh, but Easter is _always_ on a Sunday. We usually have a grand ol’ time at Easter!” Patton chimed in. He came out of the kitchen with a plate full of perfectly toasted bread and a dish full assortment of different jams. Logan didn’t need variety: he just needed Crofters. Patton gasped as he headed back into the kitchen, “Remember last year I convinced you to wear that egg patterned tie? I think I still have a picture of it somewhere.”

Logan smiled, selecting an adequate piece of toast and carving up a huge helping of jam on a knife “The social standard for gifts requires the receiver to at least wear the item once to display gratitude.”

Patton arrived back with Logan’s tea and Roman’s coffee. He slipped down into his seat at the table.

“So you didn’t like it? Is that why you haven’t worn it since?” Patton asked, leaning on his palm with an elbow perched on the table. Roman took a sip of coffee.

“Well Patton, it’s an Easter tie: even _I_ know you don’t usually go around wearing an egg tie on the fireworking popping, flag-waving Fourth of July.” Roman raised an eyebrow. Patton sighed again.

“You liked it, though, didn’t you?” Patton asked. Logan averted his gaze and sipped his tea.

“Logan!” Patton whined.

“The rest of you were all dressed up in bunny ears, and while I do maintain the opinion that the most times you all dress up it’s exorbitantly silly – wearing such a tie _did_ fit the holiday-driven occasion,” Logan explained. He took a bite of his Crofters jam after assembling his whole meal. Delicious as always. He cleared his throat. “It was the least I could do.”

Roman took on Logan’s countenance with his right arm across his chest, and the left one adjusting imaginary glasses. “I’m surprised you’re not going on a rant about ‘How weird is it that bunnies are associated with eggs’ and ‘What do eggs have to do with the resurrection of our Lord and Saviour?’”

“Typically, I save those thoughts for the actual holiday, where those human contrivances become relevant.” Logan took a sip of tea. “However, seeing as you brought them up, some erudition suggests that eggs have been a part of the holiday since the 13th century because during the time of lent–”

“Okay nerdy Wolverine that wasn’t exactly an invitation to exposit about Easter facts at the breakfast table. I can barely think this early in the morning.” Roman cut him off. Logan furrowed his brow.

“How did you expect me to respond?”

“Not with a lecture, maybe?”

“There wasn’t much to go off of, and I reasoned you might be actually interested in what I had to say–”

“Hey Roman, could you please pass the orange juice?” Patton spoke up from his side of the table. Realizing just how close the two of them were getting to each other, both Roman and Logan looked down at the pitcher between them.

Roman sighed and passed the orange juice to Patton.

“Thank you.”

Patton poured out the juice as both Logan and Roman sat back in their seats in silence. Glancing over at Patton's direction, Roman noted Virgil _still_ hadn’t arrived yet.

“Where’s Humpty Glumpty? He’s usually up by now,” Roman said, nodding at the empty seat beside Patton.

“Oh, Virgil, he told me he wanted to sleep in today.” Patton’s smile was more nervous, however not nervous enough to draw any actual detection from the other sides.

“So you’ve seen him this morning, then?” Roman asked before taking another sip of coffee.

“He talked to me after dinner. He came back while I was finishing putting the dishes away,” Patton said. Logan sipped his tea. “There’s also the audition results. He’s probably trying not to be worried about that.”

“BY HESTIA’S HEARTH, YES, that’s what we were talking about! I knew we were discussing something important!” Roman slammed his fist on the table, shaking everything. Logan jumped, quickly trying to steady himself before he spilled tea everywhere, and Patton went for the orange juice. He liked this outfit just fine, even if it could easily be replaced.

“We weren’t necessarily discussing it,” Logan said.

“Okay, but like, shut up–”

“ _Rude_.”

“Logan, _Roman_ –”

“Sorry. It’s just today's _the_ day, the hours are counting down: any moment Thomas could wake up and get the notification of all notifications on his phone. One’s heart swells with anticipation!” Roman exclaimed, clenching his chest as he thrust his fist into the air.

“Ah yes, another stage production. Another chance for Thomas to explore his theatrical career,” Logan said. The words tasted bitter on his tongue.

“Yeah! With your help, Thomas was great at the audition. He’ll get the spot for sure,” Patton clapped his hands together in excitement.

The role was another musical at a theatre just an hour’s drive away. The commute would be hell depending on the hours, but it was certainly worth it.

“You don’t think I went a little too overboard with that last part? I decided to have Thomas throw in some last minute pizzazz to really _woo_ them,” Roman asked.

“Of course! They’ll appreciate that little extra effort just like I did!” Patton said.

“I believe wholeheartedly in your talents, Roman.” Logan reassured. Roman blinked, startled by such praise, before smiling wide once again.

“Yes, absolutely I'm talented. Let's not forget: _amazing_ , good looking, a fantastic singer," he paused, switching moods almost instantly "...Yet we’ll never know for sure if Thomas doesn’t wake up soon!” 

He slumped in his seat. Logan finished his toast and the last of his tea.

“Thank you for the meal, Patton.” Logan said, smiling. He rested his hand on his book. The side in question perked up.

“No problem, I know it’s your favourite!” Patton smiled. “Nothing like a good morning pick me up!”

“What do you mean?” Logan raised an eyebrow. Patton’s smile wavered.

“Oh, uh, y’know, um, yesterday! ...We should have listened to you more about the tiktok thing and we’re sorry,” Patton fumbled together.

_A certain snake stirred in his covers from a feeling in his head._

“We are?” Roman murmured, leaning over. Patton’s eyes dug deep into Roman as his smile grew wider. Roman cleared his throat and scrambled to sound convincing. “Yes, we are! My sincerest regrets,”

“No need to apologize, it’s quite alright.” Logan said. They did not notice his fist tighten around the book.

_Really, he should get up at this point._

“Yeah? Thank goodness, you’re just the best, Logan!” Patton exclaimed. “A real trooper!”

“When it comes to acting, more like a real _party pooper,_ ” Roman muttered into his coffee. Logan cast a narrow glance his way, but said nothing. Patton drew Logan’s attention back when he took Logan’s hand in between his own.

“We’ll listen to your advice next time, okay?” Patton smiled in an all too sweet everything’s-going-to-be-alright sort of way. There was warmth in the touch, just like there was warmth in the flame that beckoned moths with their brightness. Intense, immediate and dangerous.

No, they won't. They never will.

Logan returned the gesture with a curt nod and Patton  Logan grabbed his book and got up from the table.

“Where are you going, Logan?” Patton asked, tilting his head.

Logan’s lip twitched before he smoothed his face out into a neutral expression, putting a cap on the inner retaliation boiling inside. Getting there before Thomas woke was more important.

He sighed.

“I’m going to go check on Virgil,” he said. Before Patton could protest, he sharply turned on his heel, walking up the staircase. Patton let his hand fall down from where it hung in the air, looking at Logan ascend with thoughts whirling in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this work is available at my tumblr https://the-orange-sanders-side.tumblr.com/post/623566441379250176/thefairywithsketches-chapter-6-intrusive.


	7. Not a Chapter, Sorry 💛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely not a chapter at all! Those 1,500 words are all the author speaking ;) 🐍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people are loving the special text, like Janus’ more obvious lies and the mysterious Orange text. Your comments made all the hours trying to code that worth it, I’m so glad (◠﹏◠✿) Btw, not all of Janus’ lies are in the special text, but I’m hoping it’ll be obvious enough. Sometimes you don’t need to lie in order to deceive someone. (Wowza, that’s not ominous at all!) 
> 
> tw: nonsexual nudity, (sort of but not necessarily) sexual nudity, snakes, references to prostitution, minor body horror, bone cracking, swearing, attempted physical assault.

Janus had been awoken by an unhealthy dosage of lies that morning. Of course, he actually treasured the few hours of numbness before Thomas woke up, however, the other sides didn’t seem to share in that ritual. 

The dark sides didn’t particularly care for each other like the light sides did, Janus supposed. There was no _need_ to stay awake when Thomas wasn’t. Unless he wanted to indulge in some self care, simply relax and be awake to enjoy the sensation. Well, sometimes: Remus often interfered with that. 

If it wasn’t Thomas waking up that woke up Janus, it was usually Remus. This morning, like many others, the Creative Side was sprawled out across Janus’ bed. Once, he’d woken up to a large pile of Uno cards, scattered around him. It’d been more confusing than invasive until he picked one up and he heard a familiar voice echo in his head _“I’d rather you draw me like one of your french girls, but this is good too!”_. 

Remus had _turned into_ a deck of cards. 

On occasion he’d be an animal like a large pile of snakes (“ _Isn’t it hiss-terical?” “No, low brow, more like” “Logan’d probably say that snakes don’t have brows, but if you insist–”_ ), a bull, a giraffe: just to shake it up a bit. His favourite and most common form to ruin Janus’ morning was his birthday suit, much to the deceitful side’s honest dismay. 

After a week of pleading, Janus managed to convince Remus to at _least_ wear underwear. Somewhere in that period of time, Remus had realized if he was going to sleep naked in Janus’ room every time he showed up, there would be no disgust, no visceral reaction when he actually did. Janus squirmed at that reasoning. 

today was not one of those days. 

Remus’ clothed body laid overtop of Janus’ and the covers like a starfish, face pressing  close to his own on the pillow. The soft expression betrayed him, Janus felt. It lacked the light and life he usually broadcasted into the world whenever he was awake. Every expression was a new nickelodeon he’d gladly pay more than five cents for. Most of them were obscene, granted: but they were exciting and honest. He didn’t mind that Remus was the only other side here with him.

Long before Virgil started to hang out with the light sides, he’d grown distant from the two of them. He didn’t like being hidden from Thomas, nor that Janus didn’t even give him a chance to approach the owner of their mind. But until Thomas acknowledged he had anxiety, there was no need for an anxiety side. That was that. Frustrated, Virgil would spend all of his time in his special room: a room each side had that was permanently off limits without their own or Thomas’ permission. 

Considering this, one might wonder how Remus kept sneaking into Janus’ bed each night. Janus did not sleep in his _room_ room: merely a replica that existed within proximity to the Dark Side’s common room. _Why_ Janus did this was something not even Janus could say to himself without experiencing a dull sensation he had become almost numb to, heightened in these quiet musing moments when there was nothing else to focus on but his own thoughts and a certain side with a  countenance. If he let Remus into his _room_ room, that’d be basically admitting that he wanted Remus there. And of course, there was _nothing_ to admit.

“I’m sorry, but this body isn’t for sale, so you can keep your eyes off the merchandise,” Remus murmured into the covers. Janus’ eyes softened. 

“What about the eyes already on the merchandise?” Janus smirked. His fingers had found their way into Remus’ hair, giving little ministrations that gently drew his companion into the waking world. After a few moments more, he stirred. 

“What eyes?” Remus’ opened his lids to reveal blackness. He grinned wide at Janus, propping his chin up on the side’s chest. Janus scoffed.

“Hm, I guess you’ve got me there,” Janus said. “Am I allowed to touch the product even if it’s not for sale?”

Remus’ eyes rolled back into his sockets. 

“ _Maybe?_ ” Remus giggled. Janus’ expression sharpened and his fingers dug into the knots within Remus’ hair. 

Janus’ tone was flat, “Frankly, I don’t care. Get off my bed.” With one motion, he threw Remus off the bed by the head of his hair, his body hitting the floor with a large sickening thud. 

“FUCK, break more of my bones! I’m not picky!” Remus grunted. His spine audibly cracked when he curled it upwards. Janus rose from his covers and slipped his legs off the side of the bed. With a snap of his fingers, his entire outfit popped onto his body, hat appearing in his hand so he could place it on his head himself. 

“Rise and shine, Remus. I couldn’t help but get you up on the right side of the bed this morning,” Janus said, doing another snap to turn on the lights. “Y’know, _my_ bed, as in the one you should _not_ be sleeping in.” 

Remus got to his feet and cracked his neck sharply to the side. He skipped over to Janus and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

“Oh but waking up in my bed is so boring! Who needs coffee when at least I get to piss you off before I start my day,” Remus exclaimed before burping in Janus’ ear. He was shoved off as Janus made a face at him. 

“Speaking of coffee, I would __to have that in my body right now, so I’m going to not go make some,” Janus said.

He headed over to the Dark Side’s kitchen, pulling out a frying pan from the cupboard and eggs from the fridge. He used the frying pan to make himself a nice omelette filled with other vegetables. Before setting it down on the table to enjoy, he put some bread in the toaster. Good. Now time to dig in! 

Remus soon joined him in the kitchen, Janus’ eyes trailing him silently as the other side headed straight for the water boiler. Humming some random tune, he grabbed his favourite mug, decorated as “CUTEA BUTTOOTIE”. He took the water boiler off of the heater and poured it into the mug for his tea. As he went to take a sip, and promptly he spit it out in disgust.

“You didn’t boil the water?!” Remus exclaimed. He wasted no time pouring the lukewarm concoction into the sink. 

“No, I did not.”

Remus waved his arm around, “I thought you said you weren’t going to be making coffee, so that meant you were... right, why?!” 

“I’m the _Deceit_ side, not the _lying_ side. Do keep up, Remus,” Janus smirked. 

“Fair enough…” Remus suddenly grinned, “Sike!” He chucked the mug at Janus’ face, to which he expertly ducked beneath. CRASH! The mug hit the back wall and its fragments joined the collection of broken plates and silverware at the floor. 

“How . But I do think your aim is getting better,” Janus nodded, unphased. Remus grinned wide at what he liked to believe was a sincere compliment. He was a part of Thomas’ ego, after all. 

He sat beside Janus at the wide table, shuffling as close as his chair could get to Janus’. Still half naked, Remus leaned toward him.

“Do go on about how dangerous I am. Don’t forget disgusting, deranged…” As Remus spoke in a deep voice, Janus tried to hide the heat growing on his face and elsewhere. “It definitely turns me on,” 

DING! The toast popped out of the toaster. 

Janus took that as an excuse to hurry over to the toaster, eager for a distraction. He focused his energy into putting butter all over his toast. Focus, gosh darn it! He reminded himself that he was Deceit: he had certainly concealed his feelings very well, Remus most likely picking up on none of his distress. 

“That reminds me… can you at least dress decently today? I have a feeling Logan will be coming around later.” Janus asked, turning around to face Remus with a rehearsed indifferent expression. 

“What type of feelings? Feelings like your _looooooove_ for me?” Remus blinked innocently, hands posing underneath his chin. 

Janus let out a gentle sigh, using all of his strength to resist the urge to smile.

“My _ _for you is entirely separate from my concern towards Logan,” Janus hummed before eating some toast. Remus chuckled. He got up from his seat and passed Janus on his way to the door. 

“Ha, I know you ‘love’ me _lots_ and _lots_ , Dee,” Remus laughed, slapping Janus on the back “I’ll consider putting on clothes later.” 

And as Janus watched him leave the room, a single sensation told him that Remus thought every bit of that sentence was a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the real tea.


	8. With Instrusive Thoughts | We Have Chemistry and Gym Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C2H6O + C4H10 + C2H4F2 + C5H11N5 + THC + NaCl + spark → ??? + H2O + soot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: weed mention, kink mention, self mutilation mention, animal death mention, nonconsensual touching, sexually suggestive,

"It's fine," Virgil said.

"What?" Logan blinked. His hand was still raised mid air over where Virgil's door used to be. He had opened it before the other side got a chance to knock.

"I did some thinking last night, and you were right: I shouldn't've pushed you. I'm sorry." Virgil said. His voice was still groggy from sleep. 

"Um. Okay," Logan blinked. He lowered his arm and stood up straight. His eyebrows furrowed. "To be clear, this reaction was unexpected but not entirely unwanted. I'm not quite sure how I should respond." 

"Yeah. The longer I thought about it, I realized us fighting amongst each other might be what Deceit wants, and if we're not giving him what he wants..." A smirk slid onto Virgil face and he shrugged. "Well, nothing gives me more pleasure than ticking him off, so."

Logan tilted his head. 

"So?" 

"Hm?"

"Were you going to continue?" 

"Oh no, that was it, sorry," Virgil shook his head. 

Logan nodded, "Ah, alright. I think I've got it. I appreciate your apology," 

"It's whatever. Don't overthink it. Just... let's keep away from the Dark Side, okay? If Thomas wants Deceit at our little meetings, fine, but otherwise,

those two are bad news, got it?"

Virgil warned, putting his hands in his pockets. His purple eyes bore into Logan. Fear. It was not a sensation that Logan often experienced, but Virgil knew best how to crawl into one's heart, fill it with bottomless despair. It was a double-edged sword that could either fill Virgil with dread or be used by him to pierce through others.

Logan tried not to flinch; to maintain his composure.

"Yes. I do."

Virgil grinned, relieved. Suddenly, the weight was lifted and Logan could _breathe_ again. 

"Great. See you down there," He said, walking past him and down the hallway. Logan swallowed before calling out to him. 

"Remus invited me back," His tone was even. Virgil tensed, pausing in his trek, his back to Logan. "I am going tonight. I thought you should know, all things considered." 

Virgil sighed. 

"Thanks, Lo." Virgil smiled softly, appreciating the honesty. He continued walking down the stairs. 

_Just please come back._ Virgil thought, a quiet prayer to an entity he believed could no longer hear him.

* * *

Logan found himself back in the Dark Side common room that night. Thomas had just finished going on a date with his new boyfriend, and he thought it went pretty well. He did not understand the intricacies of human interaction on a level like Roman did. So, when Roman bragged about it going "absolutely stupendously", Logan took him for his word, seeing no obvious moments where he could reasonably look to the contrary. Virgil had a lot of thoughts about it, but he shared those with Thomas rather than directly talking to Logan, as per usual. When they conversed, it was hard for Virgil to meet his eyes. Yet, Logan could sense that things were better between them: an understanding. 

This time, both Janus and Remus were sitting on the couch. Remus had a leg up over Janus’ lap and had his arms wrapped around the snake side's shoulders. They were flush against each other.

“What if he’s secretly the kinkiest little minx and we just don’t know it yet? We have to make the first move!” Remus said, leaning into Janus. “For the greater good and for the sake of Thomas’ di–” “HELLO T RATING, I mean _Logan_ , hi, _greetings_ , welcome to our common room.”

Janus shoved his hand into Remus’ face to push him away. Logan looked between the two. Did he catch the tiniest hint of a blush on Janus’ face?

“I apologize. Was I interrupting something?” Logan asked. Remus licked Janus’ hand and he bristled, not for a single second regretting the fact he wore gloves as he pulled his hand back. He rubbed the saliva on Remus’ pants.

“No. We were just discussing something absolutely _trivial_ and fundamentally _boring_ in the most _uninteresting_ way possible,” Janus answered.

“ _Slander._ That man’s legs were so damn fine chiseled like he was handcrafted by H.P.Lovecraft himself. I just want him to step all over me and use those thick thighs to–” Janus stuffed a pillow into Remus’ mouth as he devolved into a mess of ramblings. He hugged the pillow flush against his chest as he rocked back and forth.

Janus sighed. Logan continued to be confused.

“What brings you back to our neck of the woods?” Janus asked. Logan cleared his throat and pushed his glasses closer to his face.

“I was thinking me and Remus could conduct an experiment in the Mindscape,” Logan proposed. Remus’ head jerked over to Logan, tearing the pillow apart with the motion and causing stuffing to go everywhere. He spit the fabric on the ground and scrambled up and over to him.

“Really?” Remus exclaimed, eyes and smile growing impossibly wide. Logan shrunk back a little bit at Remus’ dominating presence.

“Correct,” Logan said. Remus squealed and clapped his hands together.

“No other reason?” Janus asked, sticking out from behind Remus. Logan looked from Remus to Janus, then back, not responding.

“Hm. Okay. Still a lie of omission, but it’s not like I _care_ or anything. You two do you, and don’t cause any irreparable damage to Thomas’ psyche. Ta-ta!” Janus said, disappearing with a snap of his fingers.

“No _promises~_ ♫ HAHAHAHA!” Remus hollered back, hands on his hips. He reared all of his attention back to Logan, grinning like a madman. “SO! FOUR-EYES THE SCIENCE GUYS _SS_!”

“Yes?” He said.

“How doth one… _science_?” Remus asked, twirling his mustache and stroking his chin.

“I suppose we first need to replicate the conditions of the experiment. Recreate the school environment,” Logan said and vaguely gestured with his hands.

Remus winked and the whole common room suddenly turned into the dreaded cream-coloured middle school boys' change room that Thomas hadn’t set foot in in years. Logan didn’t experience a large amount of fear - earlier today had established that that was Virgil’s job - but the room had always been horribly unhygienic and inefficiently dim for Logan’s taste. There was a large green graffiti on the wall with the word “BUTTS” and a cartoon image of said word.

“I don’t remember _that_ being there before,” Logan said.

Remus scoffed, “It’s something called ‘transformative art’, _Logan_. Get with the times!”

He summoned a bunch of ‘marijauna and nervous sweat’ air fresheners and threw them everywhere like he was giving away free candy to a hoard of imaginary hungry children. Out of nowhere, Logan found a can of axe body spray in each of his hands.

“What are you doing just standing there like a deer about to be hit by Karen’s minivan?! Start spraying!” Remus asked. He was already running around the room, shaking and wildly spraying it.

Logan shook the cans and paced around the room; spraying the cans in slow and short bursts. Remus watched him and made an exaggerated sigh. He dropped his own spray and stomped over to Logan. Suddenly, his arms were wrapping around Logan’s waist, hoisting up into the air. He spun the two of them around the room, the spray expelling from the cans like an out of control lawn sprinkler.

Remus came to a dizzying stop when he ran out of spray. Logan fell to the ground and stumbled around. He clenched his head, hair wild and out of place. It took a few moments for the world to stop swaying and for him to steady himself. His ears were getting hot as something began to boil inside him.

“WOO! That’s better! Get a whiff of that dastardly musk in here!” Remus cheered, having fallen back to sit on a bench. He leaned back into the mirror hung plastered to the wall behind him, wrinkling his nose in the nastiness of it all.

“Remus! Don’t man-handle me like that! It was completely and utterly unnecessary!” Logan seethed.

“Unnecessary? More like inextricably _effective!_ Haha!” Remus laughed, kicking his legs back and forth.

“I don’t care! _Don’t_ pick me up without warning again!” Logan yelled, clenched his hands into fists and stalking closer to Remus. “Or! Or I’ll…!”

“Or you’ll what? Do describe it in excruciating, pain-staking detail. I don’t want to miss a single bit of gore!” Remus beamed up at him. Logan growled, about to speak again before catching his reflection in the mirror behind him.

The orange was back.

Logan’s expression faltered and he swiftly turned his back to Remus, covering his eye with his left hand. Using the other, he quickly smoothed his hair back into place as his mind raced with the possibilities that might arise if Remus were to see that. He didn’t even know what it meant. Such unpredictable things made him feel vulnerable.

“Alright, alright, I can get a man who likes to keep torture out of the bedroom - boring but I get it. In case you’re wondering, my safe word is ‘Dolphin’! Be sure to tell me yours, it'll let me know when to go harder,” Remus sighed, waltzing up and past Logan to once again stand in front of him. “I’m just kidding: _I don’t have a safe word!_ ”

“I got something in my eye,” Logan stated, returning to a calmer state. He had to reel himself in.

“Sooo? Does that mean you want to stop now? Losing an ear didn’t stop Michelangelo,” Remus shrugged, ripping off his own ear and throwing it over his shoulder with nonchalance. 

“You mean Van Gogh,” Logan corrected.

“My Van doesn’t _Gogh_ anywhere after I replaced all the oil with elbow grease and fish guts, so I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about,” Remus said, hitting his own head and ear reappearing in the opposite side. Logan sighed, rubbing his eyebrow while still covering his eye.

“Okay, fine, let’s continue on, then. Um, shouldn't we be wearing any personal protective equipment? Like a lab coat or goggles? Gloves?” Logan sighed. He was sweating less now, that was good. For once, he was glad for the air fresheners in this scenario. After sniffing, he resisted the urge to hurl. Well, maybe not _exactly._

Remus looked at him incredulously.

“Sure, take a lab coat! Putting on more layers isn’t my idea of a good time, but whatever, I won’t shame your roleplay kink,” Remus groaned. He twirled his arm vaguely and a white lab coat appeared on Logan. “There, can we stop it with the boring stuff and get to the fun part?"

“It’s never too late to employ some good ol' P.P.E,” Logan affirmed. Remus had a lighter in his hand.

“Honey, it’s a little too late to be wearing goggles if you’ve already turned your eye orange,” Remus snorted, flicking open the lighter. Logan turned pale.

**“ _What?!_ ” **

Then everything exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chap BEFORE Thomas got a boyfriend in the series, so, am I psychic or what?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos or comment! :)


End file.
